


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by MoreThanASuperstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conditioning, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, delicate overtones of hypnonisis, hilda valentine goneril being a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanASuperstar/pseuds/MoreThanASuperstar
Summary: Hilda has an ulterior motive for convincing Annette to take long naps in her room.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Horny Void





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for too Teddy, Canada, and Jack for beta reading this!!! Creep Hilda is extremely good and deserves so many fics.

Hilda waited until Annette dozed off to start, enjoying the feel of her body squished against hers and the feel of her hair through her fingers. But soon Annette’s breathing slowed, and her eyes slipped closed for longer and longer. Hilda thought she was relaxed enough for the fun to really begin.

“Oooooh Annette, do you know what would be really relaxing?” she said, as she stroked Annette’s hair with slow and deliberate movements. It’s important to keep Annette relaxed and sleepy. If she woke now, with things this new, she would tell everyone that Hilda groped her in her sleep, and that would be the end of that. No other girls would come near her, much less cuddle up with her around the fire and share her bedroll. Also, whatever shampoo Annette used smelled amazing. Maybe she could get Annette to come to the sauna with her, if she played her cards right.

Annette made an adorable sleepy sound and looked up at her, slowly opening her eyes. She looked so cute like this, all drowsy and confused.

Hilda started unbuttoning her blouse, slowly, to not jostle Annette. 

“I’ll show you, okay. You’ll be so relaxed, it’ll be like you don’t have any worries,” she said, trying to keep up a steady stream of soothing words despite the hot rush that coursed through her. 

Annette nodded, still bleary eyed.

“Just scooch over a little, there, just like that.” She moved Annette off her, careful not to wake her right when things were about to get good, and popped the breast Annette had been lying on out of her bra.

Annettes eyelids lowered, and Hilda kept stroking her soft hair with one hand and guided her nipple towards her mouth with the other. “There, that’s right, you don’t need to think about anything, just suck and it’ll make all your worries slip away,” she said, as she pressed the nipple between Annette’s slightly parted pink lips. Annette was so relaxed that her mouth hung open, creating a perfect entrance for Hilda’s nipple.

The intrusion caused Annette to open her eyes wide and try and say something, maybe make a noise. Whatever it was, Hilda seized the opportunity and shoved her breast further into Annette's mouth, her nipple stiffening as she pressed it deeper into Annette's open mouth, feeling it work around the soft flesh of her breast. Her teeth pressed down lightly, and Hilda kept stroking her face and hair, trying to calm her. 

“Shhh, there, that’s it, this is just what you need, just let me help you relax, you don’t need to worry about anything when you’re with Hilda,” she soothed. Annette squirmed fretfully for long enough, even with Hilda stroking her hair and murmuring calming words, that Hilda started to worry that she’d need to stop and find a way to laugh this off. It would be such a setback if Annette woke up now. She’s confident she could talk Annette around, convince her she was the one who started reaching for Hilda’s breast, but she sure wouldn’t be able to talk Annette into napping with her again. Just when she was about to give up and plan how to move even slower with the next girl, suddenly Annette sighed around Hilda’s nipple and lay still again. 

Hilda was so wet, she’d definitely need to change her sheets after this. And they had barely done anything this time. 

* * *

Annette didn’t come over to nap the next day or the day after that. After a few days passed, it was clear that Hilda had to make the next move. Soon enough, the opportunity presented itself: Annette on her way out of the greenhouse, humming idly to herself.

Hilda slung an arm around her shoulder, friendly, but she made sure to brush against Annette's nipple. “Heyyyyyyy,” she said, just normal friendly Hilda. Annette stiffened, but didn't throw her off. Good. 

“You look like you could use a nap!” she said, steering them towards the stairs to Hilda’s old dorm room.

“No, Hilda I’m —” Annette tried to start.

Hilda cut her off. “Gardening is just so tiring, isn’t it? Plus you’ve got these dark circles under your eyes!” She moved her arm off Annette's boobs so she could draw more circles on her arm, and yawned big and deliberate before Annette could add anything else. 

Annette tried to finish her sentence, but yawned before she could get the words out.

Annette looked over her shoulder towards her own quarters and said, “I guess I’m more tired than I thought. But I have so much to do today!”

“Oh, come on! No one will miss you if you slip off for a few hours and rest!”

“Yeah, but I really --”

“No buts!” Hilda said, grinning brightly. With that she started up the stairs, pushing them both, talking about nothing and idly tracing circles on Annette's arm until they got to her room. Without letting go of Annette, she flopped them both on her bed. 

Annette didn’t try to leave, but was nervy, tossing and turning against Hilda. Hilda just kept stroking her hair and tracking circles on her arm, while she talked about nothing in a low voice. 

Eventually Annette calmed and let her head loll against Hilda’s breasts. Once she stopped squirming, Hilda started talking about how relaxing it was to nap, how being with Hilda just makes Annette want to drift into deep and pleasurable slumber. The pressure of her dead weight on Hilda’s breast and the way her bright hair spilled across her satin pillowcase made Hilda want to take her right then. But she had to get this right.

Once Annette was drifting off, Hilda slowly unbuttoned her uniform shirt again, easing her breast out of her bra and pushing it towards Annette's slack mouth. Hilda hardly dared to breathe, but Annette let out a puff of air that felt like she just cast fire on Hilda’s sensitive nipple, and took it into her mouth. Hilda let out the breath she’d been holding, making sure to let it out slow and quiet so Annette wouldn’t notice. She began to rub larger circles on Annette’s back. 

“That’s right, you love having my tits in your mouth. It makes you feel so relaxed and sleepy. Sucking my nipples makes you feel so calm.” As if she was awake enough to hear, Annette started sucking gently. The suction, kitten weak but undeniable, was electric on Hilda’s nipples, which were already puffed up from being in Annette's mouth. The fire in Hilda’s belly burned hotter, and her panties, which already felt damp against her body, got even wetter.

“Slowly, slowly,” she said, mostly to remind herself, but she kept her voice even so Annette would keep sucking so wonderfully. She would probably cry if Annette stopped that delicious, delicate suction.

She decided she could take one more chance today. She moved her hand over Annette's back, and ran her hands over Annette's sides, keeping them steady with some effort as she made her way to Annette’s tits. They were nothing like Hilda’s, but they were cute, and suited Annette's slight frame perfectly. Annette stopped sucking and let out a little gasp, but her eyes stayed closed and her body didn’t move. She gave Annette's tits light squeezes, grabbing one whole breast in her hand, then moving to the other. When Annette didn’t react to those touches, she pressed the heel of her hand against one of her nipples. 

“You love this. You want your good friend Hilda’s boob in your mouth all the time. Whenever you go to sleep, you dream of putting Hilda’s big tits in your mouth, feeling her nipple get stiff as you suck. Hilda is such a good friend, letting you suck on her big tits whenever you need to.”

She dozed off like that too, her hand cupping one of Annette's tits.

When she woke up the next morning, Annette was gone and her boob was still hanging out of her shirt. She wondered if Annette had run out of there in a panic, too embarrassed to remember how nice it felt. She was pretty sure Annette would be too ashamed to tell anyone, but she still should act like everything was perfectly normal.

She didn’t acknowledge Annette at breakfast or at combat practice. Eventually, Annette caught her on her way to the wyvern aerie, practically at a sprint.

“Hi! Hilda, hi,” she said, still a little breathless. 

“Well hello Annette,” she said back. Be calm, after all, Annette didn’t look mad, she was practically bouncing.

“Well, I—I know you’re probably super busy, but I was wondering if we could take a nap this afternoon. If you have the time, I mean, I don’t wanna—”

Hilda tried not to look as pleased as she felt as she cut off Annette's rambling. 

“Of course we can Annette. I’ll always make time for you.”

* * *

Now that their naps were a daily routine, Hilda could really get to work. If only everything she had to do felt this good! Luckily Raphael was happy to do her part in restoring the monastery, and Ignatz and Lorenz were happy to give her excruciatingly detailed summaries on what happened in war councils. 

But right now, with Annette half asleep on top of her, sucking at her nipple like it really is giving mother’s milk, she doesn’t need to think about any of that. 

Today Hilda thoughtlessly flung herself onto her bed with her shirt still on, and once she started drifting off, Annette mouthed at the fabric over her nipple, making confused sleepy sounds that sent a jolt of wet heat through Hilda’s cunt. Hilda took off her shirt and told her what a good girl she was. 

Now she could just lay back and enjoy Annette's hot mouth on her nipple and the weight of her slight body against Hilda’s. Every inch of Annette felt like lightning sparking over the places where she was draped against her.

Hilda kept making steady circles on her back while she said a steady stream of nonsense about how relaxed this made her, about how she could just rest with Hilda and not think about anything until Annette’s sucking slowed. Hilda’s nipples were stiff and tender and Annette was a sweet limp weight against her. Hilda slowly turned to her and cooed, “Annette?” Her eyes didn’t even flutter. 

She gave Annette's tits a few harder squeezes, pushing the heel of her hand against the nipple as it peaked under her palm.

“Okay Annette, now it’s time to have some real fun,” she said, still keeping her voice steady and slow and gentle. She couldn’t ruin this now, not after she had put this much work in. Not when she finally was about to get her hand between Annette’s legs. 

Slowly, slowly she inched her hand under Annette's robes, already rucked up from how she lay there. 

The outside of her delicate panties were already damp to the touch. Hilda couldn’t wait to get her mouth on that adorable pussy. 

But instead, she pulled Annette's underwear down, working it down her legs as she kept talking.

“You’re so wet for me aren’t you Annette? Just relax and let Hilda take care of this for you.”

She pressed down on Annette's outer lips, feeling the curly hair growing there. She wondered if it was red too, but she’d find out soon enough.

She ran two fingers around the edge of Annette's hole, getting them nice and slick with Annette's juices. She was so wet; it was easy. 

Annette sucked peacefully, but when Hilda rubbed her fingers in circles that came dangerously close to her stiff clit, she let out a quiet little gasp. Hilda preened at the way her touch dragged those precious sounds out of Annette, no matter how deeply she slept. Her body was still limp and Hilda ran one slick finger up the side of Annette's sensitive, puffed up clit. 

Annette let out more of those breathy little sounds that went right to Hilda’s pussy, and Hilda couldn’t wait to get herself off.

But she couldn’t leave Annette all worked up like this. She left Annette's clit for now and slid a finger inside her. She was so wet it slid right in, and Hilda relished the tight heat pressing against her fingers. She crooked her finger, and Annette jerked unconsciously. Annette let out a weak little moan. She made some soothing noises at her. “You’re dreaming. This is just a nice dream.” She thrust a second finger into Annette, and crooked both fingers. With that, Annette's eyes opened and she jerked up and off of Hilda’s tit. 

Her eyes were bleary, and she looked around the room as though she wasn’t not sure where she was.

Hilda stopped, going still as Annette's pussy clenched around her fingers. 

With the hand not inside Annette, she reached out to stroke her face and whispered, “Annette?” 

Annette looked directly at her and Hilda could swear there was awareness gathering in her eyes. She opened her mouth into a perfect “o” of surprise as Hilda slowly brought her hand down to rub circles into Annette's shoulder. 

Annette's mouth slackened, and her eyelids drooped again. She fell back on Hilda’s breasts with a vague moan that quickly trailed off into nothing as her eyes slid closed. 

“That’s right, good girl.” Hilda said, trying not to sigh with relief herself. “Just relax into this pleasure that Hilda gives you, you don’t have to worry about anything here.”

She pumped her two fingers in and out of Annette's pussy. Annette’s breaths got heavier and more erratic. Hilda used her free hand to make circles on Annette’s back and arm as she fucked her with her fingers. 

When the excitement was too much to bear she lifted her thumb to circle Annette's clit. Annette wriggled on top of Hilda with the added sensation.

Hilda pulled both fingers completely out, and Annette unconsciously ground against Hilda’s hand with a little whine.

“Good girl,” Hilda said. “You love how I make you feel.” With that, Hilda grinned and thrust hard with both her fingers while pressing down on Annette's clit with her thumb.

Annette gave out a cry that sounded like she was going to startle awake, and her whole body jerked against Hilda’s. Hilda stroked her hair until she stilled.

“Ooooh that was so nice Annette. Such a nice sexy dream,” she said. She slowly drew her fingers out of Annette's cunt and pushed them into Annette‘s mouth. Annette instinctively started to suck her own juices from Hilda’s fingers.

“Do you like that? You like the taste of pussy, don’t you? It makes you want to fall into a deep sleep, a sleep without any worries.”

Annette sucked steadily on her fingers, and Hilda thought she could push her luck a little more today.

“Do you want to make me feel nice too? I’m sure you do, you’re always so helpful.” 

With Annette's skirt around her waist, she adjusted their position and removed her own underwear, lost somewhere in her sheets, and moved Annette‘s bare thigh between her legs. Mages did less physical training than she had to, and Annette’s thigh looked unbelievably slender and delicate between Hilda’s muscular ones. She had seen Annette run across the battlefield to cast a perfectly timed wind spell, but she couldn’t imagine the limp leg between hers used for anything so strenuous.

Hilda pressed her wet pussy into it the same way she ground against her pillow to get herself off before bed. Except the way Annette’s warm leg fit perfectly between her own was so much better. Annette emitted another one of those perfect sleepy sighs and Hilda had to bite the inside of her own arm to keep from moaning aloud and waking Annette before she could come. Once the urge passed she guided her breast back into Annette's slack mouth and rocked against her. Annette sucked on her nipple without Hilda saying anything, and she rode her thigh even harder.

Between the suction on her sensitized nipple and the friction on her cunt, she came hard. She stuffed the inside of her arm into her mouth to keep from crying out and jerked into Annette, which made her sputter around the extra mouthful of Hilda’s breast.

“Oh hush,” she said, as she scooched back and gave Annette more room to breathe. Annette stayed peacefully asleep, too deep to be disturbed. 

Hilda carefully pulled Annette’s underwear back up and made sure her own skirt covered her pussy. Then she drew circles on Annette’s back until she fell asleep as well, thinking of what they’d do next time. 

* * *

Annette stared at her books, trying furiously to work out this new magical formula. She needed it! She needed to work hard to help them defeat the Empire. She just couldn’t seem to focus. But she couldn’t let the professor down!

She tried to follow the logic of the healing spell formula, but whenever she let her thoughts drift, even for a moment, her mind quickly filled with women’s breasts. Sucking and licking big, warm pillowy breasts, filling her mouth with their puffy nipples. 

No, she had to focus. She needed to improve her faith magic, not be distracted by how wet her pussy was. She squirmed in her seat, trying to find any sort of friction from her thighs and the hard library chair. 

Studying was just not going to happen today. She needed another nap. 

Maybe she should go find Hilda.


End file.
